1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method for managing information used by an information management system connected to lockers and training machines through a network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, a technique that manages association between lockers in a sport club and users of the lockers has been disclosed (Japanese Patent No. 4290410).